Destiny
by juju33560
Summary: Chiyuki Kanzaki n'avait rien demandé... emmener à contre cœur à visiter un temple dont elle n'en a rien à faire, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver elle aussi embarqué sur Gaïa comme Hitomie, sa grand-mère. Si elle ne tient pas le même rôle que cette dernière, elle devra cependant jouer un rôle important au côté de Van, Allen et les autres...


Chiyuki se tenait devant son lycée, le regard livide et le cœur vide. Depuis trois ans déjà, elle n'avait plus le cœur à aller en cour. Tout l'ennuyer. Les autres élèves, les professeurs, les gens dans le train ainsi que le foyer ou elle vit depuis qu'elle a quatre ans suite au décès de ses parents dans un accident de la route. Depuis elle n'avait plus jamais souris de sa vie. La petite fille joyeuse de quatre ans avait belle et bien disparu de ses pensées. Elle se décida à rentrer. Dans le hall, la croisa des filles de sa classe à qui elle ne parler jamais, qui lui indiquèrent de rester dehors ; en effet, sa classe partait en classe verte. Elle adorait y aller... mais ça, c'était avant. Bien avant. Dans le hall, derrière une vitrine, les trophées et photos des victoires de sa grand-mère y étaient encore exposé. Hitomie Kanzaki, n'était pas une pompon girl, encore moins une fille dépressive ; non, elle avait été pendant ses années de lycées, deux fois championne pour le cent mètre féminin lors de concours sportifs. Les photos ont jaunis avec le temps. Elle a envie d'ouvrir cette vitrine et de tout casser. Voir cette personne qui avait toujours le sourire... ça la rend malade. Physiquement, Elles se ressemble toutes les deux. Même corpulence, même visage et silhouette. Les cheveux de l'adolescente descende jusqu'au niveau des hanches. Ses yeux verts et expressifs sont les même que ceux de sa grand-mère. Mais la jeune fille est plus masculine qu' Hitomie. Venir au lycée avec une jupe courte, c'était hors de question ; mais avec une jupe normale, c'est encore plus gênant. Tous les garçons n'ont qu'une envie en la voyant : la baisser encore plus afin de la faire rager. Au début de l'année, elle s'est testée à la cartomancie comme sa grand-mère. Mais ses prédictions étaient toujours fausses. Elle abandonna. Puis elle s'inscrira dans le club d'athéisme. Mais on la compara à Hitomie. Ça la rendit amer et froide avec autrui. Et au bout de quatre mois, elle abandonna aussi. Décidément, quoi quelle faisait, elle n'était que l'ombre de sa grand-mère. Puis sur un coup de tête, elle s'inscrit dans _le Kyodo_* (art martial au Japon). Et là, elle se révéla une archer à part entière : elle ne rate jamais le centre de sa cible... Tous les concours auquel elle a participé, tous sans exception, la respectée et la craigne à la fois.

Le représentant de sa classe lui tapota la tête. Ce petit geste soudain la ramena à la réalité. Ils partaient et un seul de sa classe l'avait avertie. D'un hochement de tête, elle le remercia et se dirigea vers le groupe. Quand elle s'installa au fond du bus, là où le chauffeur avait oublié de réparer les fauteuils cabossés, elle chercha dans son sac ses écouteurs. Une fois en main, elle mis a fond le volume et posa sa tête contre la vitrine, regardant avec lassitude le paysage défilant à vitesse grand V. Bien qu'elle n'écoutait pas les consignes ni les recommandations du professeur, elle remarqua ce pendant la présence du garçon qu'il l'avait avertie. Son nom ? Elle s'en fichait pas mal. Ça ne l'amuser plus de connaître par cœur les prénoms de tout ce peuple qui dans vingt ou trente ans, s'il se recroiser, ne se souviendrait plus d'elle. Elle sentait son regard sur elle. Peu importe combien de fois il attendrait un regard de sa part, elle ne quitterait pas le paysage des yeux. Il tapota son épaule. Elle lui fit comprendre d'un geste brusque, que ce n'était pas la peine. Il ne retenta pas expérience. Le siège se vida et retrouva de sa forme. Quelque chose de froid la sortie de sa solitude. Elle détourna la tête et il était là : un prospectus de six pages posé sur ses cuisses. Elle chercha du regard le garçon. Disparu parmi les têtes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pas grave. Au moins, elle avait un peu de lecture.

Le bus de voyage se dirigeait tout droit sur un site où l'on avait retrouvé des traces d'un temple issue d'une civilisation plus ancienne que celles des chrétiens mais dont on ne savait que très peu de chose. Tout ce que les historiens avaient trouvé dessus était que ce peuple, aux allures moyenâgeuses vénérait une déesse qui, selon les inscriptions sur la pierre d'une hauteur de quinze étages, que Chiyuki pouvait voir sur le prospectus ; une divinité doté d'ailes pure qui repousserait les démons et ombres du mal. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre sa lecture. D'après le scientifique qui aurait décrypté la pierre, le peuple lui aurait offert un pendentif taillé dans une pierre verte, aujourd'hui introuvable, d'où elle puiserait ses nombreux pouvoirs : langage des animaux, chants et danses de purification, etc. La jeune fille se demanda si le scientifique ne consommait pas aussi de la cocaïne quand il a rédigé tout ça ?! Elle continua cependant sa lecture. Au bas de la pierre, il est écrit que la divinité serait repartie sur la terre de tous les espoirs : Gaïa. Quand elle vit le nom, son cœur se sera comme jamais il ne s'était serrer au par avant. « _Gaïa_ ». Voilà un mot qu'elle n'avait pas vu ou entendu depuis bien longtemps. Les souvenirs remontent en mémoire. Elle se souvient des histoires que sa grand-mère lui comptait quand elle venait chez elle avec ses parents. Elle les connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. De toutes celles qu'elle lui avait relaté, celle qui restera à jamais sa préférée, c'était bien celle où Van, était venu la secourir alors qu'elle tomber dans un le centre de la terre. Elle ne continua pas sa lecture. Elle détourna la tête et elle l'aperçut : la dernière pierre du temple était visible depuis la route. Le bus s'arrêta. Par la fenêtre, les élèves virent un troupeau de bœufs. Chiyuki regarda fixement la foret. Et soudain son regard se figea. Il était là. Un garçon quelques peu plus grand qu'elle aux regards de braise et aux vêtements vieillot. Il portait un collier étrange autour du coup : un pendentif avec une pierre rosé au bout. Il tendit sa main vers elle. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux. Elle regarda de nouveau. Il se tenait toujours là et lui parler. Chiyuki voulut ouvrir la fenêtre pour entendre ce qu'il disait, mais une des filles de sa classe la stoppa en pleine action.

Fille – ça va ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Chiyuki – hm... si. C'est juste que...

Fille – tu t'appelles Chiyuki c'est ça ? Moi c'est Hana. Oh faite : félicitation pour le concours de la dernière fois. Ça a du être rude de faire comprendre à ses brutes de mecs que même une fille pouvait être une pro ! En tout cas je suis ravie d'avoir échanger quelques mots avec toi. Si tu as le moindre soucis, n'hésite pas à me voir. _(Elle marqua une pose avant de reprendre)_ Tu sais, même si on ne se connait pas, il y'a beaucoup de personne dans la classe qui n'attende qu'une chose : te parler… rien qu'un peu. Bon je te laisse.

Chiyuki – hm... merci.

Quand elle se retourna, le jeune homme avait disparu. Chiyuki était déçue. Si seulement elle avait entendue ce qu'il voulait lui dire, elle lui aurait répondu comme il se doit. Le bus se gara et tous les élèves descendirent. Quand Chiyuki descendit à son tour, elle remarqua que beaucoup de filles de sa classes, notamment celles qui s'entendaient bien avec Hana, hésitèrent à aller lui parler ou à la regarder en face. Ne prêtant pas attention sur le coup, elle se dirigea vers son professeur qui lui remit une carte du site et lui donnant son numéro de téléphone au moindre problème. Elle nota le sien sur une feuille qu'il tenait en main. Quand elle eut tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle remit ses écouteurs et se dirigea vers la pleine où se trouver le temple. Elle gravit à petit pas les escaliers. Ils y avait beaucoup de primaires aujourd'hui. Deux petits garçons qui courraient pour savoir qui arriverait le premier, la bouscula. Chiyuki se sentit tomber sur le côté, réalisa la chose qu'à la dernière minute. Mais le sol était encore bien bas. On l'avait retenue. Qui donc ? La réponse ne se fit pas longtemps à savoir. Le garçon du bus la retenait avec fermeté. Une fois bien debout sur ses jambes, Chiyuki assista à une scène qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Le garçon gronder de façon humoristique les plus petits. Un rire se fit entendre. Les garçons (ages confondu) relevèrent la tête ainsi que les autres élèves de la classe. Depuis le début de l'année, c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient rire de bon cœur. Hana qui n'était pas loin sourit en la voyant. Elle la rejoint aussitôt.

Hana – décidément si tu ne t'enfermais pas dans ta bulle, tu les aurais vu ou entendus arriver.

Chiyuki – ou pas.

_[Elles riaient ensemble]_

Sora – je suis heureux de voir que tu n'es pas si seule qu'on le dit. J'espère qu' Hana t'ouvrira aux autres.

Hana – merci de ce compliment Sora-kun.

Chiyuki – hm... merci. Je pars devant. On se rejoint en haut.

Hana – attend ! Je récupère mon plan et j'arrive. Attendait-moi là tout les deux j'en ai pour deux secondes.

_[Elle part]_

Sora – sacré Hana ! Toujours tête en l'air mais elle a bon fond.

Chiyuki – s'en doute.

Sora – j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas très bavarde...

Chiyuki – …

Sora – tu écoutes quelle genre de musiques ?

Chiyuki – le genre qui te donnerais mal à la tête.

Sora, _lui prenant une oreillette_ – voyons voir ça !

C'est la première fois qu'un garçon autre que son père percer à entrer dans son monde. Sora était un de ses garçons qu'elle ne voyait ou côtoyer que très rarement. Il était beau, aimable et doté d'une immense gentillesse. Tout l'intéressait. Même une fille comme elle. Il sembler concentrer à reconnaître la musique qui passait. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il écouta. Puis redonna l'oreillette à Chiyuki.

Sora – c'est plus le genre de musique qu'écoute Hana mais certaines me plaise.

Chiyuki, _surprise_ – tu en as écouté plusieurs ?

Sora – oui. J'en ai reconnu deux de _Katy Perry_, une de _Basto_, et après c'est _Utada Hikaru_. Et ce n'est pas des musiques à donner une migraine.

[Il lui lança un sourire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Hana était revenue]

Chiyuki – on a faillit partir sans toi.

Hana – désolée, le professeur voulait absolument mon numéro de téléphone. Bon on n'y va ?

Sora – aller !

Chiyuki – si vous trainez trop la patte, je vous abandonne ici. Ok ?

Sora et Hana – ok !

Quand ils arrivèrent au sommet de la montagne, une plaine verdoyante se dessinée devant eux. On pouvait voir des feuilles dépassaient du toit du temple. Hana et Sora faisaient une prière près du petit temple dédié à la nature, pendant que Chiyuki lisait ce qui avait marqué sur l'écriteau près de l'entrée du temple. Quand elle eut tout lu, elle releva les yeux et l'homme dans la forêt se tenait dans la pénombre devant l'entrée du temple. La jeune fille le fixa de haut en bas. De son côté l'individu lui tendit, comme tout à l'heure, la main. Chiyuki regarda où était ceux qui l'accompagner : ils étaient occupés. Si elle le suivait, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, elle pourrait toujours inventer une excuse bidon pour ce justifier. Chiyuki se lance à sa poursuite. Il marche vite et ne la ménager pas. Aucune importance, la jeune fille est habituée à la marche rapide. Quand elle arrive à l'intérieur du temple, un camphrier géant se tient devant elle. En faite, l'intérieur même du temple a été envahit par la nature. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Soudain une imposante pierre lui barre la route. Elle lui semble familière. Mais bien sûr ! Elle ressort le dépliant de son sac, c'est celle de la photographie. Elle tourne autour d'elle. Chiyuki retire tout ce qu'elle a dit dessus. Une lumière aveuglante brouille sa vision. Elle la recherche. Elle provient d'un passage entre deux énormes racines, recouvertes de moisissures. En y regardant de plus près, il s'agit du pendentif de la photographie. La jeune fille relit le passage dédié au pendentif. Selon les écrits du scientifique, il l'aurait placé comme les anciens, dans la petite niche que Chiyuki voyait au-dessus d'elle.

Chiyuki – elle a du tomber.

Elle tend sa main pour le ramasser. Elle le sent... il n'est pas loin. Elle s'appuie sur ses chevilles. Quand elle l'a enfin en main, elle s'appuie sur l'une des racines. Mais sa main glisse à cause de la moisissure et Chiyuki tombe dans le trou. Elle est, pendant un court instant, rattraper par Sora qui l'avait suivit. La sueur et la moisissure se mélangent et rendent la main de la jeune fille aussi lisse que de l'huile. Mais le jeune homme ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Chiyuki tente de le raisonner...

Chiyuki – lâche-moi !

Sora – surement pas !

Chiyuki – mais tu vois bien que je t'entraine avec moi ! Ne sois pas stupide, Sora !

Sora – donne-moi ton autre main !

Chiyuki, en larmes – Sora ! Lâche-moi !

Sora – je...

Chiyuki – lâche-moi !

_[Quelque chose lui tire la cheville]_

Chiyuki – aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Sora – qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Chiyuki – on me tire vers le bas !

Sora – tient bon ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un !

Chiyuki – Sora ! Je... je lâche...! Sora...

Sora – t'inquiète ! Je ne te...

La chose a tiré d'un coup et les mains des deux jeunes se sont séparés. Chiyuki tombe dans le vide. Sora hurle son nom. Il s'apprête à la rattraper, mais des touristes l'en empêche. La lumière commence à disparaître ainsi que les cris. La fissure se referme après l'avoir absorbé. Elle apporte le collier à son cou. La chose qui l'avait attraper à disparue. Elle ressent une profonde envie de dormir. Alors elle ferme les yeux et se laisse glisser dans ce trou qui n'en finit pas.

[***]

Quand elle reprend ses esprits, elle est couchée à même le sol, devant le camphrier. Elle se relève sans trop de mal. Autour d'elle, la nature qui envahissez le temple n'est plus. À la place, on peut voir de magnifique fresques et statues de pierres qui tapissent chaque recoins du temple. L'arbre, disposé au centre de la salle comme une statue grecque. Le toit est ouvert sur le ciel. Rien ne ressemble à ses souvenirs. La petite niche dans l'arbre à disparue ; ainsi que la crevasse par laquelle, elle était entrée. Elle se retourna et la pierre lui faisait fasse. Les inscriptions y été... mais le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle arrivée sans mal à les lire. Elle chercha son sac. Horreur ! Il n'était plus dans son dos. Ce n'est pas très grave, elle le retrouvera sans doute à la sortie du temple. Quand elle sortie du temple, la lumière su soleil, bien haut dans le ciel, l'aveugla. Elle du s'habituer un peu avant de rouvrir les yeux ; son regard se figea sur place. Elle s'avança vers la plaine qui donner un point de vue magnifique : le parking et le village aux abords du temple n'était plus là, à la place, une cité imposante la dominée et au loin, on pouvait voir la mer qui se perdait avec le ciel. Une nuée d'oiseaux lui arriver dessus. Elle tomba en arrière. Elle n'était pas en colère. Non, en cet instant présent, elle était inquiète et terrifiée. Dans le ciel, la lune et la terre commençaient à apparaître. Chiyuki se frotta les yeux et se rassurer que tout cela n'était pas réel. Elle s'apprêtait à renouveler ses gestes quand un grondement se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle hésita à se retourner... mais si elle ne le faisait pas, elle ne sera jamais qui c'est. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se retourna et resta sans voie. Un dragon, aussi gros qu'une dizaine d'éléphant entasser les uns sur les autres, se tenait devant elle. Ses huit yeux globuleux comme ceux qu'une grenouille fixe ces moindre faits et gestes. Chiyuki recule lentement... lentement... mais elle stoppe bien vite sa course : elle est au raz du bord de la falaise. L'adrénaline monte de plus en plus. Une flèche rentre dans l'un des yeux de la bête. Celle-ci souffre le matir et une substance violette jailli. Chiyuki n'a pas le temps de voir qui la sauve, qu'une nuée de flèche s'abat de nouveau sur le monstre. La bête ne sait plus où donner de la tête, elle brandit sa queue dépourvus de millions de pic, dans tous les sens. Lorsque celle-ci se dirige vers Chiyuki, cette dernière est sauvée in-extrémiste par un homme... ou plutôt un homme-chat. Il l'a dépose à l'abri dans la forêt avant de s'éclipser et de repartir en chasse. La jeune fille observe la scène. En comptant bien, il y'a un homme aux cheveux long blond sur un cheval armé d'une épée ; son sauveur qui esquive la queue du dragon et qui l'attaque à coup de sabre ou se sert par moment de son arc ; et enfin un homme, lui aussi à cheval, aux cheveux noir qui brandit lui aussi une épée.

Une lumière venant du collier de Chiyuki se met à briller. Un grognement comme tout à l'heure se fait entendre. Elle relève la tête. Le dragon la charge en hurlant. Elle se met à courir à travers la forêt. Elle manque à plusieurs reprise de tomber mais elle tient bon. Le dragon est juste derrière elle. Un fossé se présente à elle. Elle décide de le contourner. Le dragon se jette sur elle. Un silence plane. Les trois hommes attendent. Un vent violent leur rafle le visage. Et la bête apparaît. Elle vole. Et entre l'une de ses pattes... Chiyuki qui se débat du mieux qu'elle peut. Les trois hommes serrent les dents mais ils n'abandonnent pas et charge une fois de plus la bête à coup de flèches. Chiyuki aperçoit la ville. Soudain, la pression que la bête exercée sur elle se défait. Elle réalise qu'elle tombe une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci c'est une chute vertigineuse dont sa tête va toucher le toit du château la première. Chiyuki sert de toutes ses forces le médaillon. La jeune fille est en larmes. Elle se croit perdue.

Chiyuki, _en larmes et criant_ – je ne veux pas mourir !

Quelques minutes après avoir prononcé ces mots, une paire d'ailes plus blanches que celle de Van apparaît dans son dos. Elle survole la citadelle quelques temps avant d'aller s'écraser dans un autre camphrier, moins majestueux que celui du temple, dans les jardins de la citadelle. Des milliers de plumes se dispersent sur la ville. Van et les autres regarde la scène bouche baie.

Allen – et moi qui croyez que tu étais le dernier du peuple dragon.

Alakay, _s'agenouillant_ – votre majesté ! Nous devrions poursuivre le dragon avant qu'il ne nous distant.

Van – poursuit-le si cela te chante Alakay ! Pour ma part je dois rentrer au palais. Une fille ailée s'est évanouie dans mes jardins et elle pourrait être enfermée dans les cachots pour une raison stupide.

Alakay, _révérence –_ bien votre majesté.

Allen – pour une fois que la chasse devenait intéressante.

Van – Alakay !

Alakay, _se redressant _– oui votre majesté !

Van – court aussi vite que tu peux avertir Oba-Oban d'amener la jeune fille dans une chambre réservée aux amis de la cour. Et veille à ce que si elle est blessée, qu'elle ne manque de rien.

Alakay – bien maitre.

Dans la posture du léopard, Alakay saute de la falaise et court contre le temps. Les deux hommes à cheval contournent la falaise. Dans les jardins, des gardes se sont approchés de l'arbre sacré et tentent de faire descendre « _la chose_ ». les domestiques observent et parlent à voix basse. Quand Alakay arrive dans l'enceinte de la cour, Chiyuki vient d'être sortie de son arbre. Elle comporte plusieurs blessures : certaine superficielles et d'autres importantes. Comme Van le sous-entendait, ils l'emmène dans vers les cachots. Le félin se dresse entre eux.

Garde 1 – Alakay, sors-toi de là !

Alakay – j'ai reçut en ordre de sa majesté !

Garde 2 – lequel ?

Alakay – vous ne devez pas l'emmener en prison. Elle est placée sous la protection de Oba-Oban !

Voix âgée – qui dois-je protéger ?

_[Une vieille dame aux allures de vaudou, ornait de divers bijoux de pierres taillées se tient devant eux. Le groupe de domestiques qui observaient la scène, se sont écartés et lui font la révérence. La vieille femme s'avance. Sur les margelles, elle fait taper son bâton qui lui sert de canne. Le bruit strident résonne dans toute la cour. Elle est suivit de près pars une jeune ados chat. Quand elle croise le regard d' Alakay, ils sont tous deux gênaient. Ce dernier se recule pour montrer la victime à la sage. Avant même qu'elle ne l'ait approché, la fille chat se jette sur elle]._

Merle, _en larmes_ – Hitomie ! Hitomie ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?! Hitomie !

Oba-Oban – tu l'as connait Merle ?

Merle – Oba-Oban ! Il faut la sauver ! C'est Hitomie ! C'est la personne dont je vous ai parler et dont le maitre est...

Elle se tût en voyant Van arriver. Quand celui-ci s'approche, tous les regards sont tournés vers le souverain. Quand il s'approche du groupe de garde, il reste figé en la voyant le corps de cette dernière. Un long silence s'installe. Merle s'avance vers lui pour le rassurer. Il la stoppe net. Avec délicatesse, il prend dans ses bras le corps de Chiyuki. La vieille sage lui fait signe de la tête. Alakay pose une patte sur l'une des épaules de Merle. Celle-ci la sert bien fort. Tout le monde regarde le souverain de Fanélia emmenée la jeune fille dans l'enceinte du château.


End file.
